gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinnamon's Wake
'''Cinnamon's Wake is the fifth episode in season one of Gilmore Girls. ' Summary Rory discovers Lorelai and Max 's budding relationship. Cinnamon, the cat of the Gilmores' next door neighbor, Babette, passes away. The town comes together to throw a wake. Rory and Dean make progress in their own budding relationship. Plot During the regular Friday night dinner, Lorelai finds out her cousin died, but she has no idea who the person was, so going to the funeral is out of the question. The usual bickering ensues because Emily finds this unacceptable, while Rory watches in amusement. Meanwhile, Chilton is having its annual bake sale and Rory is nervous because the food needs to be homemade. Lorelai assures her daughter that all is okay; she has it covered, even though there is no baking going on. As Rory waits for her bus to take her to Chilton, Dean comes sauntering by and spots her. He jumps on the bus to chat and Rory is a bit unprepared but super psyched. He is flirting with her and she does not know what to do. After a few awkward moments he gets off at his stop and Rory continues on her way. The Chilton bake sale is filled with desserts and pastries of all kinds. Luckily, Lorelai brings Sookie, a chef from the Independence Inn, who has prepared a sweet feast that would befit any king. Max Medina, the teacher Lorelai is having a flirting fling with, comes by and asks for some private time. He wants to make peace over the test incident with Rory and eventually asks Lorelai on a date. But Lorelai is quick to point out that if he is such a rule follower, how come he is ready to date the mother of a student? Ultimately, Lorelai just cannot do it. She finds it to be a bit weird and even a little wrong. But Max is persistent and brings down the offer to just a having coffee date. A harmless, decaf-coffee date. She agrees but in a noncommittal, I-just-happen-to-have-coffee-at-this-place-at-this-time sort of thing. After school, Rory spots Dean at the local store where he works and decides to go in spontaneously. She pretends to buy some stuff but when Dean spots her, she gets really nervous and hides. She grabs some random produce and heads for the checkout line. He tries to bag her goods, but she bails. Lorelai on the other hand is much more suave with the opposite sex. Her coffee date is full of witty banter until Max asks if they going to be able to date or not? Lorelai says she would never under any circumstances hurt her daughter, but Max has a few wise words of his own "If there's something in your gut that you know is right, you've got to go after it, no matter what," says Max. He turns out to be quite persuasive and Lorelai agrees to have dinner. The night of Lorelai's date is a night of a little chaos and lots of mourning. The neighbor's beloved cat dies so Rory and Lorelai must put together an impromptu wake, one that the whole town seems to attend. Even Dean shows up with sodas from the store. When Max shows up, Lorelai has an awkward situation on her hands. She totally forgot about their date and also forgot to tell Rory she would be dating her teacher. Rory is not at all pleased and neither is Max when he finds out he has been dumped because of a cat. Max is about to give up on the two ever dating, but Lorelai promises, "Cross my heart and hope no other neighborhood pets die on that day." Meanwhile, Dean finds Rory and says he thought she was interested in him but obviously she isn't, so he is going to scram. He turns to go, but Rory stops him and tells him that she is indeed interested. Then in true Rory fashion, she bolts leaving Dean with a big fat smile on his face. Lorelai finally talks to Rory about Max and comes clean. When she asks Rory what she thinks of her mother dating one of her teachers, Rory says she is not saying Lorelai cannot date him, but it is totally weird. In the end they come to an understanding, just as long as Lorelai tells the truth from now on and does not keep anything else from Rory that affects her life, it is a done deal. When they get home that night, Emily calls and Lorelai makes a big mistake when she tells her mom about the cat funeral they just attended. Rory tried to stop Lorelai but it is too late. Emily does not understand why Lorelai could not make it to her own cousin's funeral, but she is gone all day because of a cat. Music * "Time Bomb" by Rancid (Lane dances around Rory's room playing this song) * "Truly, Truly" by Grant Lee Buffalo. * "I Thought About You" by Johnny Mercer & James Van Heusen * Also referenced: The Bangles Books * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Room_of_One%27s_Own ''A Room of One's Own], by Virginia Woolf ''(Rory was reading it at the bus stop) * Finnegan's Wake Movies *The Sixth Sense'' *''Valley of the Dolls'' Pop Culture References Rory: They expect things to be homemade. Lorelai: I know. Rory: By someone other than Dolly Madison. Lorelai: Where does your mom think you are? Lane: On a park bench, contemplating the reunification of the two Koreas. Lorelai: Not here, skanking to Rancid? Max: Very Henry VIII. Lorelai: We're not into subtle. Lane: Philadelphia. Rory: Philadelphia? If you could live in any city in the world, you'd pick Philadelphia? Lane: M. Night Shyamalan lives there Lorelai: Life is a funny thing, huh? Sookie: Yeah, I love that Jim Carrey. Sookie: Oh. Very serious face. Jean-Paul Sartre. Luke: You don't do yoga on the Dalai Lama's mat. And you don't come behind my counter. Period! Lorelai: Information that would've come out eventually like the Iran-Contra Scandal. Rory: So you're Oliver North. Lorelai: No, I'm Fawn Hall. Lorelai: You can't always control who you're attracted to, you know. I think the whole Angelina Jolie – Billy Bob Thornton thing really proves that. Trivia The episode name is probably a reference to the book Finnegan's Wake by James Joyce. This is the first time we see the inside of Babette's house. Sean Gunn appears for the third time, finally as Kirk, and as an assistant manager at Doose's Market. Category:Gilmore Girls Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes